tutor girl to cheery girl in one summer
by haleyscott305
Summary: im not good at sums, haley is a student and nathan her teacher this is my 2nd fanfiction go easy on be please
1. Chapter 1

Tutor Girl to Cheery Girl

Tuuuuutor Girl! Wait up! Brooke Davis yelled down the hallway. Haley turned around and smiled to find her bestfriend coming up fast behind her.

Brooke... Haley turned to look at her friend before they carried on walking together You do realise you could have been heard from the other side of the school right.

Who cares Brooke waved her hand in a dismissive manner as she noticed some sophomores looking in her direction. We re seniors now and I love all eyes on me! She smiled smugly as they stopped in front of the lockers. Anyway, I need your help...more like a favour

Haley inwardly groaned. Brooke Davis idea of a favour wasn t to borrow a text book or copy last week s calculus homework; it usually involved hard work and unintentional embarrassment. What? Haley asked cautiously as she opened her locker and removed two text books.

How would you like to be a Ravens cheerleader? Brooke grinned in suspense and she waited for her answer.

Brooke, are you kidding me? she slammed her locker shut and turned to the person she would have called a friend thirty seconds previously. Argh..it s just... Haley was cut off as her blonde bombshell of a friend Peyton Sawyer approaching.

What s up girlies? she asked in her usual upbeat tone

I m glad you asked P. Sawyer. Haley here has just agreed to become the newest member of the Tree Hill Ravens she beamed. Haley debated arguing but came to the conclusion there would really be no point, what Brooke Davis usually wanted, Brooke Davis would usually get. She was just going to have to juggle cheerleading between working at the cafe and her sessions at the tutor centre.

Well, Miss James. Welcome the team... finally Peyton joked.

This is going to be so much fun! Brooke yelped as she put her arms round the shoulders of her two best friends Bring on senior year she added as the three girls walked to homeroom.

And the Rest is History... or so I d hoped.

After class Haley took a seat outside on one of the benches.

Senior Year has only started 3 days ago but she was already ready for it to end. She hadn t always been friends with the pretty and the popular. For the first two years of high school she had blended mostly into the crowd and was happy to spend time studying or out with her best friend Lucas Roe. However at the beginning of senior year with some encouragement from his Uncle, Lucas had joined the Tree Hill Ravens and was dating the beautiful but brash Miss Davis. However Lucas had never left her out and actively encouraged her to carry on spending time with him and his new girlfriend. Haley decided to make an effort and actually under unusual circumstances she hit it off with both Brooke and her best friend Peyton Sawyer.

It had been Haley s birthday over the summer; she had turned 18 the summer before going back to school making her one of the oldest senior at Tree Hill High. Maybe that s why she did not see the point in parties and preferred to stay at home studying. Brooke had spend the first day of senior year talking about her summer in LA.

As for Peyton she had travelled to see Jake and Jenny in Savannah, Jake had moved there half way through Junior Year in order to protect Jenny. Although Peyton and Jake kept in touch. She had clearly enjoyed spending the summer with him in more ways than one.

Haley on the other hand had had a quiet summer with Lucas off at high flyers, Mouth visiting family and although she had her cousin Bevin over from Charlotte she was all blissed out with her new boyfriend Skills. She had spent the summer reading and prepping for her senior year. Or that what she told her friends anyway. It was only a white lie. She had indeed spent the first month of the summer doing exactly that.

It happened one Friday night. Cousin Bevin and Skills had appeared on her doorstep one night and wondered if she wanted to come with them to Tric, a recently opened bar in town. They had obviously felt she needed some sympathy vote. The club was having an open mic night , and after much persuasion and doubts of being a third wheel she agreed to tag along. Once dating Lucas, Brooke had insisted on providing both him and Haley with Fake ID s widening their options of places to hang or so she put it. Unlike Brooke, Haley wasn t big on the whole make-up and clothes scene but then again Haley was also unaware of her natural beauty. She took her hair out of her clip grabbed her coat and followed the couple to the car. Once in the club she lost Bevin and Skills among the masses. As she had suspected she was very much a third wheel and that s when she met him.

Flashback

Just a water please , she smiled as she sat on the bar stool and watched to the left of her as some middle aged balding man gave his own rendition of I will survive . Haley sat in her jeans and white camisole as her oversize blue cardigan hung slightly off her left shoulder and continued to watch, wincing each time the man attempted to hit a high note (badly).

Ouch, could this guy get any worse , a guy commented as he sat on the bar stool to her right.

Haley took a sip of her water and she slightly laughed I ll be lucky if my ears survive the night she commented not taking her eyes of the stage. She heard the mystery man chuckle behind her. Pushing a piece of her long golden hair behind her ears she shifted her weight to face the gentleman.

Her brown eyes locked with his blue as she began to blush slightly. He was handsome, gorgeous with his raven coloured hair, jeans and hooded top he seemed to wear so well. It seemed he had also noticed her natural beauty and he smiled softly and extended a hand Nathan Scott he stated.

Haley slowly reached out her hand and shook his Haley, Haley James she smiled.

End Flashback

Haley.... Haley sat with her head resting on her hand that was propped up by her elbow. HALEY! Brooke screamed at her, snapping her fingers in front of her face before abruptly sitting down next to her in a huff.

What? Sorry! Haley shook out of her daze and sat up straight looking at the brunette beside her.

You should be! Brookes face quickly turned from a scowl to a smile Schedule she held out her hand as Haley rummaged through her bag before placing the piece of paper in hand awaiting. Hmmm let me see, AP English. She squealed Mr Scott! You lucky thing! I heard he s also assisting Whitey in coaching the Ravens this year. He is said to be F-I-N-E.

The Blonde looked at her in disbelief as she snatched back the schedule from her overly horny friend. Dude! I don t care. AP English is AP English despite whose teaching it. Haley got up placing her bag on her shoulder stuffing her schedule into an open pocket. Either way he s gonna be mad if I m late.

Brooke looked at Haley in disbelief, her only response a wave as Haley stalked off. Whoa. What s up with the girly Brooke heard a voice behind her.

Your guess is as good as mine . She shrugged and turned to the girl now sitting next to her, ready to spill more about her eventful summer.

Haley walked to her next class, AP English. Luckily for her she was hardly ever distracted by boys. Sure she had been on dates but boys just never seemed to interest her as much as they did Brooke and Peyton and most of the female population for that matter. She had always seen the boys at Tree Hill as egotistical and immature or boring or just people she wouldn t gel with.

Of course she had friends who were boys. Lucas was her best friend but she hadn t really connected with someone on all levels until Nathan. She still thought of him and it made her smile, however they had both decided due to busy schedules and not wanting to ruin a good thing they would cease contact once the summer was over. She looked at the pink bracelet that lived now on her right wrist, a reminder of him and that summer. She smiled at looked up to see she had reached the class she was aiming for.

She had just walked through the doorway when the teacher looked up from his desk. Haley stood still as his blue eyes locked with brown like the first time they met.

Nathan

She said nothing. But her expression spoke volumes to the man looking at her.

Consequences of a Recent Past

Haley He gasped, but no one heard. Was it really her? Haley James. Nathan tried to reason with himself of course it s not her. How could it be? he debated further Then again I lied, why wouldn t she? Nathan was quickly snapped out of his questioning by the voice of a slightly skinny boy from the back of the class room.

Haley! Over here! Mouth called from the back of the classroom I saved you a seat He smiled.

"That s confirmed then" Nathan thought to himself.

Haley fought through her shock and made her way towards her friend, planting a fake smile on her face. She sat down and placed her bag on the floor followed by her books on the desk. Although not looking at him she could feel his gaze burn a hole through her.

"All I have to do is get through this class" she reasoned with herself. Then again who was she kidding, she was going to have to get through the next year. "Shit!" Haley suddenly realised as the newest member of the Ravens cheerleader she was likely to see the Assistant head coach a hell of a lot more.

So tutor girl? How was your summer she heard the boys next to her ask

Erm, well.... The blonde stuttered.

Let s Start. My name is Mr. Scott.

Thankfully she was cut off, unthankfully by the man standing at the front of the class. She reluctantly looked up to listen to what he was saying. Unfortunately she was beginning to get distracted, she was slowly becoming just like Brooke, Peyton and most of the female population and it was his entire fault. Or so she'd have liked to have thought. Truth was he wasn t the only one who'd lied.

Nathan....Mr Scott continued to talk to the class for a further 15 minutes before he got to the task in hand. Okay, so I d like you to get out the books you should have pre-ordered. Hopefully you've begun the read at least the first few chapters and.... he heard groans from the population of students in front of him.

Nathan decided to revise his strategy. Okay, I d like everyone to start reading the first few chapters now in preparation for an essay, I expect in next lesson. He paused for any commotion that may have followed that statement but was pleasantly surprised when many students began to open their books up. Let s begin.

Nathan began to look down at some coaching strategies he had in front of him. But all he could think of was her. Haley James.

Flashback

Nathan Scott he stated.

Haley slowly reached out her hand and shook his Haley, Haley James she smiled.

Well Haley, Haley James. Nice to meet you

He saw her blush slightly and he found it rather endearing. Nathan wasn t exactly a stranger to women blushing in his company, but he found her blush to represent innocence and found himself to be fascinated by her. She was nothing special, she'd not particularly gone to any effort with her clothing, hair or make-up, but if anything that made her even more striking as she was beautiful even without any attempt to be.

He continued So what brings you out here all alone?

She laughed to herself; usually she would have thought it was some type of cheesy pick up line, but his tone seemed sincere if not a little concerned. Well I did come with people she gestured towards Bevin and Skills grinding against each other on the dance floor and cringed. She was amused to find him cringing as well and giggled. What about you? Third-wheel also?

I d see myself as a unicycle.

I...Err? Haley tried to think of something to say. Truth is she was slightly puzzled and Nathan had sensed this and chuckled slightly

A Unicycle. One wheel.... He watched as Haley nodded her head up and down trying to grasp what he was trying to say I m here on my own They both laughed in unison.

Yeah of course Haley laughed slightly embarrassed. As tutor girl this had to be her most dense moment to date. How come? she quickly added hoping to move the conversation along.

He went on to talk about how he was visiting his parents in Tree hill, but was living in his own apartment he recently rented out. He was currently attending Duke university playing basketball until his knee gave in to injury and he had to stop to playing, but continued to study English there.

So what about your parents, what did they think about the injury Haley inquired sensing basketball must have been a big part of his life to become a Duke blue devil.

My dad s a jackass he quickly responded, laughing slightly in bitterness. He looked at Haley s facem surprise to see she was generally interested and concerned all at once. Nathan continued My dad wanted to play professional; the truth is he wasn t good enough and that killed him. He would always ride me so hard. I think he took it harder than me when I had to quit. But he s getting over it. I guess I could look towards teaching?

Although this was all true, Nathan made out to Haley as if this was happening now after revealing his age at 21. The truth was this had already happened a few years previous. He was currently looking for a teaching position closer to home now he was 23. Wanting to move off topic he focused on Haley who spoke about her job in a cafe in Tree Hill and in the heat of the moment revealed she had a passion for singing, not that she would ever tell let alone sing in front of anyone. All this was true minus the mention of high school.

The continued to talk like this through the night, both feeling like they had known each other for years.

Seriously dude that totally happened, I m a completely klutz. I fell straight on my ass. She laughed as he looked at her and shook his head

Are you serious? Nathan responded laughing so hard. You seem like hard work Haley, Haley James His laugher died off as he smirked at her in a cocky but sexy way.

So.... he continued before being cut off.

Hey. H. James. What s up baby girl? We re heading off. You coming? Skills said as he approached her, arm around Bevin

Yeah, I guess.... she turned to look at Nathan and smiled. Nice to meet you she said as she jumped off from her stool

I can take her home? I mean if that s okay. He would have blushed if that was in his nature. He had no idea where that had come from. He never went all bashful around girls. Nathan was usually the love them and leave them type of guy in school but had grown after leaving college. He was completely fascinated by Haley to wanted to get to know her more.

Yeah sure! Haley tried not to sound as eager as she was. I mean if that s okay with you guys?

Skills looked at Nathan cautiously. Only if you re sure? He saw Haley nodding and approached her for a quick hug before leaving He tries anything, you call me. He whispered in her ear.

She laughed and gave them a slightly wave off as she turned back to Nathan and resumed her place on the bar stool. Overprotective friends. She stated slightly embarrassed

Don t be, I d be the same with you he smirked. Wanna get out of here? he got down from the bar stool and held out his hand.

All Haley could do was nod and take his hand. This was so unlike her. She was usually Miss responsible but someone about him attracted her and for once she wasn t tutor girl, or little miss organised. She was Haley James, aspiring singer, living her life.

Both Nathan and Haley headed out the bar into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next Chapter is likely to be a complete flashback of their 'first date' so to speak. I plan for this story to focus more on the past than the present. For now anyway. Hope you enjoy =] Update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Haley He muttered, but no one heard. Was it possible? Haley James. of course it s not her. How could it be? he thought. Then again I lied, why wouldn t she? Nathan was quickly snapped out of his questioning by the voice of a boy from the back of the class room.

Haley! Over here! Mouth called from the back of the classroom I saved you a seat He smiled.

"That s my answer then" Nathan thought to himself.

Haley made her way towards her friend, planting a fake smile on her face. She sat down and placed her books on the desk. Although not looking at him she could feel his gaze on her the whole time.  
"All I have to do is get through this class" she thought to herself. Then again she was going to have to get through the next year. "Shit!" Haley realised as the newest member of the Ravens cheerleader she was likely to see the Assistant head coach a hell of a lot more.

So tutor girl? How was your summer she heard the boys next to her ask

Erm, well.... Haley stuttered.

Let s start class now please stop talking everyone. My name is Mr. Scott.

Thankfully she was cut off, unthankfully by the man she spent her summer with. She reluctantly looked up to listen to what he was saying. she was beginning to get distracted, she was slowly becoming just like Brooke and it was his entire fault. Or so she'd have liked to have thought. Truth was he wasn t the only one who'd lied.

Nathan....Mr Scott continued to talk to the class for a further 25 minutes before he got to the assignment. Okay, so I d like you to get out the books you should have ordered hopefully you have at least the first chapter and.... he heard groans from the population of students in front of him.

Nathan decided to change things alittle. Okay, I d like everyone to start reading the first few chapters now and their will be and exam so be parpared for that. He paused for any madness that may have followed that statement but was surprised when students began to open their books up. you can begin as of now then.

Nathan began to look down at some coaching strategies. But all he could think of was her. Haley James. His student that he spent the darn summer with. 


	3. Chapter 3

Haley sat there in her sit. She just wanted to know what he was thinking at the minute. He probaly thought she was a great lair. She just really liked him, and she knew he wouldnt want anything to do with her now, but she would talk to him after class to make him see that she didn't plan any of this. Hell if anything she was shocked when she saw him.

Nathan still was looking at the coaching strategies, but he still couldnt help looking up to look at Haley. He still couldnt believe that she was here. In his classroom.

the bell rang, and he jumped up and said.", I need a quick word with you".

All that was going through Haley's head was ''Oh shit...

So what do you think... I know its short.. but with exams coming up its all I have time to do.. My brain is really bad today. I havent really slept much because all I have time to do is study lately. So please go easy on me. :D 


	4. Chapter 4

All they could do is sit there an look at everyother, like they couldnt believe the other one was there or something.

Finally, Nathan looked down pushing his hands through his hair, and said,"oh shit." Haley didn't know what to say to that. So she just said,"Sorry, I really didnt know when we met."

Nathan looked over at her with a look that showed he believed her. She let out the sigh that she didnt even know she was holding in.

She wasn't that quiet at letting it out though. Nathan looked over at her an thought outloud "Not alot has changed about you though." Hearing this Haley looked away and blushed. Nathan seeing this smiles and said "Yep, Nothing has changed about you, but your age and where you go to school." 


	5. Chapter 5

Haley thought back to all their talks over the summer.

FLASHBACK:*******************

It has been a week since she last saw Nathan. Haley is with her friends at Tric. Brooke made her go. Even though deep down she knew the real reason she was there. Even if her friends don't. She was secretly hopeing that Nathan would show up again. It looked like luck was on her side too. The door opened, And there walks in the hottest guy ever to walk the Earth.

so what do you think... I know its short.. I know you hate me for this.. but i need to study now, but i wanted to leave you all with something to read because im not sure when ill be able to write more. you guys are lucky though because ive been doing nothing but study. and if my friend found out im writeing this but wouldnt go to the drive in.. they would be so pi**** so love you guys 


	6. Chapter 6

FLASHBACK STILL**************************

*****************************************  
As Nathan walks in all eyes are on him. Everyone trying to get his eyes on them. They don't seem to noice that he only seemed to have eyes for the girl at the bar with her friends.

***

Haley was starting to think that he wasn't going to come. Sure she had a blast with him last week, but what if he was just to nice to tell her that he just didnt like her like that.

***

Finally Nathan walked over to Haley. He noticed she was in deep thought. He didn't want to bug her when she was thinking, but he couldnt stay away no more. So he said,"Hey, Haley!"

***

Haley finally looked over at him and said"Hey, Nathan." and at the same time they said, "How have you been?"

***

The looked at each started laughing. Nathan finally said" you first." Haley looked over and said" I have been good. And you?"

***

Nathan looked at her and said,"I've been very busy." It really wasn't a lie. He just didn't tell her the whole story. Which was he had been busy being interviewed to be a teacher.

At Tree Hill High! 


	7. Chapter 7

****still flashback****

Nathan asked Haley to take a walk with him, and ofcourse she said yes. So here they are walking hand in hand.

Haley would see Nathan look over at her and she would smile at him to show him she was fine with it.

Nathan finally said "How about a game of 20 questions?"

Haley thought about it for a few and finally said ok.

She didnt see how that game would change a thing. so let the games begin!

HAHA! I'm not that evil guys there will be one more update b4 exams start monday. maybe tomarrow. or sunday. Then monday though Friday are EXAMS. Math monday. And physical science Wednesday! those are the ones I have to past to become a senior.. OMG.. I'm worried sick! Wish me luck please! I'll need all I can get. lolz. 


	8. Chapter 8

**** still flashback****

**** the game****

Nathan starts the game by asking haley if she had a boyfriend.

Haley looked at him and said " No, Do I look like i'd be with you right now if I had a boyfriend?"

Nathan said he was sorry. That he didn't mean anything by it. Just like that she forgave him.

Haley then continued by asking him what he wanted to be after collage.

Nathan looked at her and said" I want to help kids. I think the best way to do that is to become a teacher."

Haley looked at him shocked and said" You want to be a teacher?"

Nathan said"Well..Yea."

What he didn't tell her was he just got him dream Yesterday! At Tree Hill High. As an English teacher.

They spent the rest of the Summer together. At the end of it they desided that it would be alot easier if they parted ways because they would both be busy.

Her with her Senior year** He didnt know that though.

And him with his new teaching job** she didnt know that though.

The next chapter will be back to present..

so what do you think? Do you like it? I know the spelling and stuff sucks, but please go easy on me. lolz. I 3 U all! 


End file.
